Growing up
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Le gargouillis incohérent qu'il reçut en réponse lui indique que ce n'était pas la chose la plus correcte à dire. Kirishima avait vraiment du mal à voir sa petite fille grandir et Yokozawa allait souffrir en étant obligé de supporter ses plaintes pendant ces longues années.


**GROWING UP**

 _Le gargouillis incohérent qu'il reçut en réponse lui indique que ce n'était pas la chose la plus correcte à dire. Kirishima avait vraiment du mal à voir sa petite fille grandir et Yokozawa allait souffrir en étant obligé de supporter ses plaintes pendant ces longues années._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Princesse. Je suis contente d'enfin écrire sur ce couple c: C'est court et rapide, vu que je n'ai eu qu'une heure pour le taper, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! S'il reste des fautes je les corrigerai demain, il faut que je saute sur les autres thèmes maintenant \o/

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un dernier mot tapé sur son ordinateur et Yokozawa soupira de satisfaction en s'étirant, ne manquant pas de faire craquer son dos qui commençait à être courbaturé. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était assis à son bureau, ne se permettant pas de prendre de pause au vue de la quantité de travail qui l'attendait. Ses collègues étaient partis depuis bien longtemps, le laissant seul. Il avait bien eu envie de se lever pour aller fumer une cigarette, le stress de la fin du cycle le rattrapant peu à peu, mais la vision de tous les dossiers qu'il devait traiter l'empêchaient d'y penser plus d'une demi-seconde.

La sonnerie de son portable le fit soudainement sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir d'appel aussi tard. Fronçant les sourcils, Yokozawa prit le téléphone et regarda le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, étonné en voyant le nom de la petite Kirishima, et s'empressa de répondre.

« Allô ? » En marmonnant ce mot, il comprit soudainement à quel point il était fatigué, et était sûr que la jeune fille avait dû l'entendre elle aussi.

« Yokozawa-oniichan ? Je te dérange ? » Demanda timidement Hiyori.

« Absolument pas. » La rassura-t-il. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Si elle l'appelait à une heure aussi tardive – alors qu'elle était même censée être couchée – cela devait sans doute être pour quelque chose d'important, ce qui l'inquiétait grandement.

« Oniichan, j'ai besoin d'aide. » A cette phrase, le salarié déglutit, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Ses inquiétudes étaient fondées, quelque chose d'anormal était arrivé. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas trop grave. Hiyori n'avait pas trop l'air paniquée mais peut-être qu'elle ne réalisait juste pas la gravité de la situation. Peu importe sa maturité, elle restait tout de même une enfant. Son sang se glaça en imaginant les pires scénarios les concernant, elle et son père.

« J'arrive de suite. » S'empressa-t-il de dire avant de raccrocher. Il prit sa veste et se pressa de sortir des bureaux, sans même vérifier si tout était éteint. Il avait très mauvais pressentiment, et il préférait aller vérifier de lui-même plutôt qu'un tiers lui apprenne une nouvelle catastrophique.

* * *

« Hiyori ? Kirishima-san ? » Appela Yokozawa en entrant dans l'appartement des susnommés, bien trop calme à son goût. La seule réponse qu'il reçut vint de la part de Sorata, qui s'empressa de venir frotter sa tête contre ses jambes, lui quémandant des caresses. Il se baissa pour lui grattouiller entre les oreilles, mais se releva aussitôt en entendant des voix parvenant de la pièce au fond du couloir, donnant sur la chambre de Hiyori.

« Hiyori ? » Il se rapprocha du couloir, n'osant tout de même pas rentrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille, qui avait le droit à sa part d'intimité, tout de même.

« Oniichan ! » La porte s'ouvrit tellement rapidement qu'il dut reculer d'un bon pas pour éviter de se la prendre dans le nez. Il se retrouva aussitôt avec une paire de bras autour de sa taille et la tête de Hiyori posée sur son torse. Peu habitué à ses démonstrations d'affection, il lui tapota légèrement la tête, ce qui sembla lui suffire étant donné qu'elle lui offrit un sourire à pleine dents avant de se détacher de lui.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il, sceptique. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment contrarié, peut-être avait-il un peu exagéré en l'entendant au téléphone. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, coupant court à la conversation pour se précipiter à leur domicile. Cependant, pour sa défense, il était rare que Hiyori l'appelle, ayant toujours peur de le déranger, et pour le faire à une heure aussi tardive, c'était bien qu'elle devait avoir un soucis important à régler.

Un soupir coupa le fil de ses pensées, ramenant son attention sur la petite brune.

« C'est papa... » Ça, il s'en doutait. Il hocha la tête, lui indiquant de continuer. « Tu vois, pour le mariage de demain je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre comme robe, du coup je lui ai demandé de m'aider. Mais- »

« Celle-ci, Hiyori ! Elle est magnifique, tu vas l'adorer ! »

Kirishima sortit de la chambre de Hiyori, une robe à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres, et tout à coup Yokozawa compris le problème de la plus jeune. Le père haussa un sourcil, surpris à la vue de Yokozawa.

« Yokozawa ? Une visite surprise, c'est rare. »

Une sorte de gémissement étranglé lui fit reporter son regard sur Hiyori, qui semblait horrifié à la vue de son père.

« Papa ! Je portais cette robe quand j'avais cinq ans, elle ne m'ira jamais ! »

Kirishima, en tant que père et homme mature, se renfrogna et fit la moue.

« Je suis sûre qu'en l'ajustant un peu ça devrait aller... »

« Euh... » Les deux Kirishima posèrent leurs regards sur le salarié qui regardait l'échange, sans savoir quoi dire. « C'est une robe de... fée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« De _princesse_. » Corrigea son amant, outré. Il fronçait les sourcils et lui lança un regard incrédule, comme s'il venait de l'insulter. Honnêtement, Yokozawa ne voyait aucune différence. Il y avait une grande paire d'ailes accrochée au dos du vêtement, ce qui lui avait fait penser à une fée, mais apparemment il était bien à côté de la plaque.

« Non mais une minute... » Yokozawa se pinça l'arrête du nez, sentant la migraine arriver. « J'aimerai qu'on m'explique, vous-

« Nous. » Corrigea, Kirishima.

« Vous » Reprit Yokozawa. « avez rendez-vous pour un mariage ou une soirée déguisée. ? »

« C'est bien le problème, oniichan ! » S'exclama Hiyori avant de baisser la voix. « Regarde mon lit. »

Yokozawa jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de la jeune fille et comprit l'étendue de la chose... Presque une dizaine de robes de princesses étaient étendues sur le lit et certaines dépassaient de l'armoire. Il pouvait voir sur la table de nuits divers accessoires comme des couronnes en plastique ou des diadèmes pour perfectionner la tenue de princesse de la petite fille qui semblait au bord du gouffre.

Et c'est avec un soupir que le salarié comprenait dans quoi il s'était lancé en acceptant cette relation avec Kirishima, papa-poule qui voulait encore habiller sa fille de dix ans en _princesse_ pour un mariage... Non, décidément, Kirishima refusait réellement de voir sa petite fille adorée grandir, pour son plus grand malheur...

Yokozawa prit le temps d'enlever son manteau et de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il était temps de montrer à Kirishima que sa petite princesse n'était plus si petite que ça.

* * *

« Kirishima-san, la cérémonie va commencer, non ? Je raccroche. »

« Non, non, attends, Yokozawa. » Le supplia Kirishima à l'autre bout du fil. « Je ne pourrai pas supporter ça seul, c'est trop dur. »

Yokozawa eut envie d'hurler.

« Tu exagères, ce n'est pas comme si elle refusait de te parler, elle a juste choisi une tenue plus adaptée. »

« Tu ne comprends pas... » Gémit l'éditeur en chef.

« Je me demande comment tu vas faire pour survivre lorsqu'elle refusera complètement de t'accompagner à ce genre d'événement. »

Le gargouillis incohérent qu'il reçut en réponse lui indiqua que ce n'était pas la chose la plus correcte à dire. Kirishima avait vraiment du mal à voir sa petite fille grandir et Yokozawa allait souffrir en étant obligé de supporter ses plaintes pendant ces longues années.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
